deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Callahan/Bio
Harry Callahan is an Inspector with the San Francisco Police Department, usually with the Homicide department, although for disciplinary reasons he is occasionally transferred to other less prominent units, such as Personnel. He gets stuck with "every dirty job that comes along." Callahan's primary concern is protecting and avenging the victims of violent crime. Callahan has little use for many of the official rules of police conduct, dismissing them as "red tape" and loathes the court system that lets the criminals get away with their crimes. For Callahan, everything is black and white: there are good guys and there are bad guys, and the bad guys must be punished. This creates a conflict between Callahan and the court systems, which frequently causes a vicious cycle: he catches bad guys, the courts release them because he did not comply with procedure, forcing him to catch them again. Callahan adheres absolutely to his own code of ethics. He is completely incorruptible, is devoted to protecting and avenging the victims of violent crime and when pursuing criminals, tries to minimize the danger for innocent bystanders as much as possible. Even so, his fight against criminals—including fellow cops, such as the self-appointed death squad in Magnum Force—is ferocious and merciless and he shows no hesitation or remorse at killing them. Virtually all of the films routinely depict Callahan as being a superb marksman and formidable hand-to-hand combatant. (from Harry Callahan (character) page on Wikipedia) __TOC__ Battle vs. Paul Kersey (by AnnhilationNation) Kersey: x5 Callahan: x5 It was a foggy day in the streets of San Francisco, as Paul Kersey was in a dark blue trenchcoat, whilst walking through an abandoned street at night, towards a group of fellow vigilantes as he was ready for an ambush. Meanwhile, not too far off from him, Harry Callahan was staking out a few blocks ahead, in a car he had commandeered. As he waited, the classic rock station he listened to was playing "Life in the Fast Lane" by the Eagles, as Don Henley's vocals was turned low not to attract too much attention. Kersey passed, as in an alleyway, hiding in the shadows was a trio of Kersey's vigilantes, all armed with MAC-10 sub-machine guns. Kersey passed three of Callahan's fellow officers in the SFPD, two of them weilding Uzis, and another holding an S&W Model 29. Kersey passed them on the street, as they did not take notice the man for the vigilante that they were searching for. Kersey turned around, and brandished him .475 Wildey Magnum, and aimed for the head of one of the officers, and killing the one holding the Model 29. When the first shot was fired, the vigilantes come out, spraying fire, as Kersey retreated to safety with his men, as both officers taken cover, and fired back. One of the officers popped up, and taken out a vigilante on the ground, who was firing at them. As the firefight was heatign up, another vigilante popped up from the roof of a boarding house, with a Ruger Mini-14, and taken a couple of shots at an officer, who poked his head up just enough. . The sniper was taking shots at the vehicle that the officer was hiding behind, while Callahan ordered from the CB radio. "Get a man to take out that sniper. I'm going to bag that bastard." Callahan says, before exiting his car, and heading towards his trunk. Another officer emerged from the roof, with a Winchester Model 70, counter-sniping. He takes aim at the man with the Ruger Mini-14, and fired a round straight into his neck. Callahan emerged with an M72 LAW from the back of his vehicle, and taken aim, as Kersey spotted him, and shouted at his guys to get out of the way, while another vigilante noticed as Callahan fired, while they both moved into the alleyways, but the third vigilante wasn't as lucky. The officer from the roof gets to the ground, as all three officers give chase down the labyrinth of alleyways. The officers turn, but do not see the vigilantes they pursued. Walking down the alley confused, Kersey was watching out of the window of an abandoned building's basement, as he opened it, quickly lobbing out an RGD-5, before closing the window, and retreating upstairs, along with his other vigilante, as the grenade detonated, killing the officer holding the Winchester, and wounding the other officer, as Callahan was in hot pursuit. The officers enter the building, as Kersey sees the officer with the Uzi, and fired a round from his Wildey at him, ending his life. A shot from Callahan's Model 29 was fired in their direction, but both vigilantes barely escape. Down the stairs, back towards the basement they headed, as Callhan fired a shot at the other vigilante, but this one makes it's mark, as he tumbled down the stairs, dropping his MAC-10. Kersey gets down to the basement, and waited for Callahan, hiding against the wall. Callahan creeps in, gun out, as Paul grabbed his wrist, and punched him in the face, causing him to drop his gun. Kersey tried to draw his Wildey, however, Callahan elbowed him in the face, and then followed up with a left hook, knocking Kersey down, and the gun out of his hand. Callahan kicked Kersey's gun out of the way, and followed up with a knee to Kersey's face, knocking him towards the other vigilante. Callahan reached down to grab his .44 Magnum, however, Kersey used his legs to trip Harry up, and make him land on his face. Kersey gets up, as does Callahan, as Paul sprayed rounds from his MAC-10, killing the San Francisco officer. Kersey stands up, and raised the empty MAC-10 above his head, before letting out a battle cry in victory. WINNER: PAUL KERSEY Expert's Opinion Kersey managed to be victorious in the fight from his natural street smarts, and being more practically armed. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Man with no Name (by Killermoves) TBW Expert's Opinions TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios